


俗人番外1

by silly29



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	俗人番外1

#剧情脱节，主要是想开车  
#多P预警，慎入  
#all嘉

———

重刑犯案件没有结果，放火烧教堂的嫌疑人无最释放。朴警官只手遮天的本事怕是要当整个警局的人都是傻子。

朴珍荣刚去总局递交辞职报告，这边金家管家就在外面等着。

“朴少爷，老爷在车上。”

辞去警服的朴珍荣一身轻松，看到管家身后那辆车上的侧脸时，插裤兜的手伸出来婉拒。

“不了，替我谢谢他。有谦我见到了，他对我挺尊重的。”

管家能在朴珍荣嘴里听到金有谦的名字时心中的大石总算放下。

“小少爷就请您和王医生照顾了！”

“走了，管家。”

朴珍荣潇洒离开，管家转头看见车上的老人把车窗摇上去了。

金家捐款金银重修教堂的事市区传的沸沸扬扬  
，段氏集团被金家收购。  
城市一片繁华，郊外稀少人烟。谁能想到那栋房子住着金家两位少爷，段氏总裁，市区名医  
，旧部落王子，死刑犯还有背后主谋。

过去的都过去了，往事不要再提。

朴珍荣刚搬进来就邀功似的跑到王嘉尔身边微笑，“嘉尔，我辞职了，我来向你学习，心理方面的！”

清醒的林在范一眼就看穿了这个披着羊皮的狼打着什么主意，虽然不能揍你也不要这么嚣张的在他林在范的房间求爱吧?

王嘉尔替林在范擦身后，端着水盆出去。他哪有时间啊，楼上两病人楼下一个回来了的崔荣宰，还有两个弟弟在外面荡秋千。他现在很忙  
，却从未这么开心，空虚的地方被他们填的满满的。  
朴珍荣锲而不舍，他说他想为自己分担，替自己守住那些过去，他们所有人的。  
作为条件，他求王嘉尔当他的老师，平时教他分析心理，学习调节方法。王嘉尔答应了。

可是久而久之王嘉尔发现，朴珍荣太聪明，青出于蓝，他比以前天赋高的自己掌握的还快。如果有一种比赛是意念控制，他已经战胜自己快赢过段宜恩了。

某一天，王嘉尔被林在范挑起情欲主动索求。  
“林在范……别咬……”  
在林在范的房间王嘉尔被他压在身下喘息，衣不蔽体。林在范啃咬他的大腿，惩罚他刚才在楼下偏袒斑斑的事情。想到这，王嘉尔是不打算反抗了，毕竟他也很久没有做……  
兴奋的肉棒被林在范一口吞下，两个小囊被大手兜住揉捏。  
这样的画面被门缝后的朴珍荣看的清清楚楚，床上那个人嘴里明明说着不要身体却诚实可爱。放出去的线看样是时候收网了，没耐力继续看后面的发展，朴珍荣阴笑着离开。  
王嘉尔没有发现刚才被偷看了，越发高涨的欲望在林在范嘴里得到释放。震惊的看着男人吞下他的精液，王嘉尔脸红羞涩。  
“你……我……”  
林在范俯视而下，把躺平在床上的人拉到自己胸前，“还没完呢……你要好好弥补我！”  
本来就饥渴的地方一下被插入，巨热的柱身在他身体里翻搅，硕大的龟头顶着他的前列腺不放，还好里面足够湿润，没有痛苦快感轻易袭来。王嘉尔挺胸抓住男人的肩膀承受着冲动的撞击，粗暴的性爱总能让王嘉尔很快高潮。  
“林……在……范……呃……小声点……会听到……”  
现在虽是白天可阻挡不了野兽，听到王嘉尔的担心，男人恶作剧的把他抱起来，下面交接的地方一时间因为林在范大范围的动作差点断开  
，双腿迅速缠住男人壮实的腰身，王嘉尔看着林在范把他抱下床按在门边的墙上。  
“你故意的……！”  
“是你小声不要让他们听见才好，我要继续了，嘉尔……”  
林在范话一落下，像机械般的抽插持续往里，频率越来越快。王嘉尔连忙咬着自己的嘴唇想要忍住呻吟，可是林在范正经的对着他笑道  
“做错了吗？”  
“没有……我没有……”王嘉尔不知道为什么还有力气辩解，明明只要嘴软一点哄哄林在范就好了。可是被火热进出的地方似不够被惩罚，他偏脾气硬上的否认。结果得来的就是林在范松开他的腿让他在一上一下的挺动中慢慢下滑。王嘉尔腿软的靠住墙，可怜兮兮的眼看着男人放开他。  
“你不爱我了！你欺负我！你还……”  
男人只是暂时休息而已，小妖精还敢反过来责怪他?这么会勾人能不欺负你吗？  
“我还什么?”林在范的声音磁性迷人。  
尽管口是心非会被饿肚子了，王嘉尔还是不肯松口，他妄图推开林在范紧紧圈住的手臂。  
“你讨厌，你不听话，你放开我！”  
林在范无奈的摇头，把想逃走的小坏蛋以公主抱的姿势抱起，扯过床单披在王嘉尔的身上，真挚的眼神一如往常直触心底。  
“你要我怎样?我的公主。”  
王嘉尔现在披着床单的样子不就像是个待出嫁的公主吗?他看着林在范跪在地上吻着他的手背，他突然想到林在范总是克制，忍耐，只要自己让他停下，他就绝不会再做，静静等候着自己的下一步指令。他明明是头野兽，血盆大口也温柔的舔舐着自己，他想把我拆入腹中，可他却收起了獠牙。  
王嘉尔闭眼，其实为什么答应他心里早就有数  
，只是这次，他是真的心动。他低身贴近林在范的耳朵，下达一个没有限定的指令，“我要……你永远爱我！” 永远是多远?  
林在范只知道他已爱成俗人，贪婪好色。  
没做完的事情在雪白的大床上继续进行，两人紧拥不放，轻吟声和爱护声相伴黄昏。

到了晚上，王嘉尔才被放到楼下吃饭，一家六口都等着林在范做饭。  
说来奇怪，有谦总喜欢黏着斑斑，宜恩和珍荣时不时看着林在范，荣宰嘛，还是心里有事默默低头吃完饭就回房睡觉。不过不是那个阴深的地窖了，而是靠近厨房的一间主屋。  
王嘉尔吃着林在范帮他夹的排骨想着找个时间和荣宰好好聊聊。

他们每个人都有自己独立的房间，王嘉尔也一样。但今晚他的房间里多了一个人，段宜恩。  
事情回到一小时前，王嘉尔洗完澡睡不着思来想去还是去找荣宰谈心了。而林在范正收拾着自己房间的床单，段宜恩突然闯进来从背后抱住他。  
林在范大吃一惊差点把人过肩摔到地上，碰到那熟悉的瘦胳膊后，他疑问到，“你怎么了?又犯病了吗？”小手把他抱的越来越紧，林在范听见身后的呼吸声急促不断，转头一看发现段宜恩的状态非常不好。面色发白，嘴唇干燥，身体还冒着冷汗。不是发病的征兆，倒像是感冒。  
林在范手摸着段宜恩的额头，温度正常也不咳嗽啊。“段宜恩！我问你怎么了！”  
段宜恩虚弱的请求着，“就抱一下，一下就好。”  
好个屁啊，你生病我照顾你还行，都痊愈了还想赖着是什么情况?你不是喜欢嘉尔吗？不会移情别恋爱上他林在范了吧?  
可是段宜恩好像真的很难受，手脚原本只是轻微的颤抖可是现在像抽搐。  
“还是不行吗？”   
“喂，段宜恩，你不会喜欢……我只有嘉尔一个人你知道吧？”  
林在范低头发现段宜恩竟然哭了，他不知所措的想着要怎么安慰，结果听到段宜恩喃喃自语的说着嘉尔的味道真……好闻?  
林在范这个暴脾气真想动手当场掐死吓到他的段宜恩。不就是和嘉尔有误会吗，以前犯病死要缠着他抱住他睡还闻来闻去的都是因为嘉尔?  
“变态吗你是？今晚去找嘉尔睡不就好了，你要是控制不住变态也不要对我，你需要的人是谁你心里清楚，而且很明显，这个行为对你已经没有用了。”  
“我不知道怎么说……”  
段宜恩是石头脑袋，橇不动，见他还不放开自己，林在范只好当一回好心人帮个忙喽。  
他先答应段宜恩接着偷偷在他的水里下了点药  
，然后一小时回来的王嘉尔就看到了房间里的段宜恩。  
王嘉尔把门关上，本就没有开灯的房间显得更漆黑，窗外的乌云把星光遮住，营造出更沉寂的气氛。王嘉尔的呼吸声平缓均匀，看见被子下的人全身赤裸，如玉透明的皮肤暴露在外。  
呼吸渐渐紧促，段宜恩在干嘛?引诱他?王嘉尔愣在这干嘛?哦，这是他的房间。压下身体里那团莫名升起的燥火，他试着叫醒段宜恩。  
可是他才触碰到段宜恩的肌肤，传过来的是更高的温度，在他以为段宜恩发烧的时候床上的人开始哼哼唧唧的说话像小孩子的撒娇声。  
他说他好想嘎嘎，他说他对不起嘎嘎，他说他难受，他想抱嘎嘎想疯了，他去抱林在范可是没用了，他开始哭泣，断断续续的问他是不是快死了。  
心头的疤就像被揭开一样疼痛，段宜恩还不知情在上面撒盐。段宜恩总是这样，什么都不说什么都瞒着，本来年轻时比较活泼的王嘉尔也因为和他淡了恋爱之后也变得内敛了许多。  
大人的世界就是这样吧，没有那么多颜色。可是他也好难受，他都已经原谅这个傻子了，为什么还要让他主动呢。难受的是他的心跳声告诉他，我还是一如往日的砰砰砰（我爱你）。  
微风吹过，段宜恩颤动身子，王嘉尔脱掉睡衣上床抱住他，盖好被子，两个人赤裸的接触，温度慢慢升高。原本没反应的段宜恩突然像变了个人清醒过来翻身将他压住。王嘉尔恐惧的看向他眼中的渴求，段宜恩现在的样子像犯病时，只是这次他没有被段宜恩一拳打倒，而是被性侵起来。  
段宜恩按住他的手舔咬他的全身，本就褪去了禁锢在夜色中段宜恩的身子更加撩人，发着白光，这是他的太阳。王嘉尔配合他，在动情的深吻后他见到了段宜恩真实的另一人格。  
原来他以前就见过了，交往时段宜恩毫不温柔的做爱和不愿说情话的沉默样子就是现在啃咬住自己胸口红豆的样子。段宜恩真实的面对过  
，只是王嘉尔没发现，怪不得段宜恩第二天看见他身上的红紫总会心疼的说不做下次。可是王嘉尔忍不住，他想要，以前是，现在也是。他双手挣开抚摸着段宜恩的头，他轻唤到，  
“我想你了。”  
有些事不必再纠结，有些话我不说你也懂。  
沉默严肃的段宜恩进入思念已久的身体，湿热的内壁立刻交缠住坚硬的肉棒，用他的温水融化着男人的坚硬。他们温度刚好，呼吸微妙，王嘉尔在男人身上咬下一个口印，这样男人醒来就不能赖账了。  
段宜恩一直醒着，他狠狠的欺负着咬他的人，不是分裂，只是哪种人格都会爱上王嘉尔。  
终我一生，只有我能欺负你，别人都不行！

虽然小林同学做了好事，可是却被王嘉尔教训了一顿。给段宜恩下药怎么想的，万一段宜恩控制不住犯病弄死他怎么办?不仅因为被操死有伤体面，而且当晚王同学真的差一点就……  
总之是小林同学委屈他要补偿，小段同学开心默默吃瓜，王同学嘛，被朴珍荣抓住了。

朴珍荣在大家都出去家中只剩王嘉尔和他的这个绝妙机会时对在网中惬意休息的鱼下手了。  
王嘉尔正在厨房煮拉面，朴珍荣不会只能靠自己了。朴珍荣不知道从哪找来的围裙兴奋的要王嘉尔穿上。煮个泡面而已，围裙太……但朴珍荣的态度突然强硬，王嘉尔只好听话的穿上。没办法，自从朴珍荣学习了一些心理后就变得难以琢磨。  
吃面时朴珍荣还不让他脱说一会洗碗接着用，那好吧，听你的，谁让你是大佬。  
王嘉尔嘟嘴在厨房洗碗，边哼着小调边在心里偷骂着朴珍荣，白吃白住就算了现在还对他指手画脚的。正当王嘉尔擦干台子准备脱下白色围裙时，身后伸过来一双手阻止王嘉尔反手接绳子的行为，双手被皮带背绑住。朴珍荣扬手拍打着围裙后的翘臀，打到一下嫩肉后便再是摸一下揉搓。  
“你做什么！”  
朴珍荣不再打他，拿出一只钢笔要王嘉尔好好含住，“老师，你听话点才有糖吃，不然就只有挨打。”  
朴珍荣分明是SM虐待他嘛，王嘉尔不是看不出大灰狼对他的猎物盯了多久只是厨房师生play太羞耻了！可嘴已经被朴珍荣掐着咬住了SM主人最心爱的钢笔，他不敢发声，兜住口水乖乖听话等大灰狼给他糖果。  
朴珍荣故意脱掉他里面的衣裤只剩围裙和内裤，王嘉尔看不到身后也能感觉到男人的眼光有多么炙热，他现在只能期待朴珍荣不要把他玩死在厨房里，以这个样子。  
朴珍荣亲着王嘉尔好看的后脖颈，沿着颈椎骨一路往下。跪在他的后面拍着王嘉尔小腿肌肉让他把腿张开些，老实张开，朴珍荣奖励的用手从后抚摸到前面的勃起，像隔裤瘙痒，羞耻的舒畅感传到身上，口水开始止不住流，被抚摸的地方不满足的反抗，朴珍荣笑着帮他脱下内裤。然而朴珍荣没有再继续而是冷漠前面用细长好看的手指伸进饥渴的洞穴里，没有润滑都能直入中心。  
“老师果然很厉害！”  
钢笔终于被朴珍荣亲手拿掉，王嘉尔皱起眉头，“不要叫……老师……”  
“难道不是吗？”手指往里延伸，不需要扩张都能接受的洞穴紧紧咬住侵犯者。朴珍荣比林在范要坏，林在范只是暴力的入侵而已，朴珍荣则是让猎物主动，让他羞耻逼迫他承认欲望，又温柔又粗鲁，慢性折磨着陷入困境的王嘉尔。  
怎么讨好他呢？要怎么做才能得到糖果?听话的好孩子还不够优秀，王嘉尔松开肉穴分泌出许多的体液邀请着更大的物体。  
“我让你松开了吗？不听话的孩子只有挨打你忘了吗？”圆润的白臀上很快显起两个大红巴掌，  
王嘉尔讨厌这样的对待，虽然身体的确会奇怪的兴奋起来，但是他已经忍耐的够多了，委屈的泪水夺眶而出。“我错了……”  
朴珍荣没想到王嘉尔会哭，说实话他哭泣的声音让朴珍荣心底的小恶魔想更变态的欺负他，但是这是他们的第一次，如果王嘉尔印象太差以后要想再让他乖乖配合自己就很难了，更何况家里的几匹猛兽多着呢，要珍惜吃的到肉的机会！  
松开捆绑王嘉尔的皮带，把人转向自己，温柔的擦干他的眼泪，在他的眼睛下轻轻舔吻那些被自己处罚的红印，用生理口水消毒。  
嘉尔说不想在厨房，当然，朴珍荣的房间才是最好的选择，里面还有很多宝贝只是暂时不能让小宝贝看到。把人抱到楼上，推开门关好，他饶有耐心的安慰着受惊的老师。结果王嘉尔不允许他再这样叫，尤其是在其他人面前，这么说以后独处还是可以叫的。  
解掉围裙，王嘉尔的肉体展现在前，两颗可爱的小红豆和主人的眼睛一样像受了欺负的流着水滴，那是因为朴珍荣刚舔吻完。腹肌有好看的人鱼线，被冷漠过的肉棒也非常干净。朴珍荣第一次便都做了，他帮王嘉尔口交发泄，在王嘉尔珍荣啊，珍荣喊叫中进入。先是面对面的交流辗转到后入探讨，沾满液体的肉棒整根没入，抽插的速度越来越快，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和屁股啪啪啪撞击的声音响彻整个房间。  
两个人大汗淋漓却一直停不下来。  
王嘉尔算是体验到留下大灰狼的后果了，糖果哪有肉棒好吃呀，以后千万不得罪这位大佬。  
朴珍荣终于得偿所愿，从他在牢房第一次偷看到王嘉尔和林在范亲密起他就知道，会完蛋。  
完就完吧，难得糊涂，就错到底，他们都是一样的人。

——TBC


End file.
